Full Moon: Father and Son
by Uenki
Summary: [No shounenai] Full Moon is back! Hikaru, as a fifteen year old teen, was brought into the world of Go by his clumsy father, Sai, as a child. It was Go that brought the father and son together, yet it's also pulling them apart. [Chapter 2 up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Full Moon: Father and Son**

It is the sequel of Full Moon, the irresistible (shameless plug xD) baby Hikaru and Sai fiction! Sorry sorry, I was itching to write this a long time ago, since the time when I finished the epilogue of Full Moon. Bear with me, and I do hope that you enjoy it.

"Man can live about forty days without food, about three days without water, about eight minutes without air, but only for one second without hope" -Anonymous

**Prologue –** Long, long ago

_To: Dad _

_Subject: Are you back yet?_

_Neh, paapaa, are you coming back from the competition yet? Did you not promise me that you would be back after a week? It is already a week and two days now and apparently, you have forgotten to give me a reply. Yet another read and chunk mail, isn't it? T.T_

_It is tiring to wait. Oh, the bills had arrived. Our neighbor next door gave you a lot of presents as usual._

_I am going on a tournament today, both Akira, Waya and I am going to compete with the other players of Korea players. Not that I am placing any hopes on you, but if you can come, please come. Since Akira's parents is also going to be there._

_One more thing, please don't hook on any woman while you're in America. I wouldn't want another mother._

_Please reply me once you receive this mail, REPLY and not DELETE!_

_Hikaru_

Hikaru sighed as he booted off the computer and laid his head down on the table. The table was so cooling, Hikaru thought, mesmerizing himself in the air-conditioned library. It was the perfect place to slack off from schoolwork. The teachers just thought that a student was hardworking by going to the library often, but no one thought that they were not there to read. Hikaru lifted up his hands and glanced at his watch. He groaned when he saw the time. There was a maladroit heading towards his direction and she was usually on time.

He just stood up, walked towards the library's entrance and saw a woman, a pretty woman. Hikaru cursed silently and turned back, praying that she does not see him. Apparently, Kano Kyoko had just bumped into a teacher and was apologizing. Upon seeing Hikaru, she ran towards him and grabbed him gently by his hands.

"Uh-uh," she gave a no-no gesture and smirked, while Hikaru just kept his head low and rolled his eyes, "C'mon, young man, your tournament is going to start in twenty minutes time!" She cried, half-dragging Hikaru, half-jogging to the school's car park.

When they were half way through to their destination in their car, Hikaru folded his arms and looked out of the window. Kyoko noticed his absent-minded behavior and frowned. She patted the teen on the shoulder and smiled.

"Are you afraid of the opponents in the tournament?" Kyoko asked, thinking that it was not possible. Hikaru just shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He leaned his head on the seat's header and closed his eyes.

"Nah, I am just tired. Hadn't sleep well for the past two days. Give me a call when we reach the Association, will you?" Hikaru asked, Kyoko ruffled the teen's head and nodded, smiling. The poor child must have exhausted himself while waiting for his father to reach home, Kyoko thought. The more she thought of how pitiful Hikaru was, the more she felt like lecturing Sai. However, knowing Sai, he would probably laugh the whole matter off as if it was a joke.

The car screeched to a stop at the pavement when they arrived at the Go Association. It was place where tournaments and games were held. Hikaru, being a light sleeper, woke up immediately as if he had never slept. Kyoko's smile never disappeared on her face as she waved goodbye at the teen that was scampering into the association.

When reaching the second floor, Hikaru looked around. Finding Akira was an easy task; just follow the flow of murmurs of his fans. Strolling around, he went to the nearest vending machine and bought his long lost lover, which was a cup of yogurt. Debating on whether to buy strawberry flavored or mango flavored, he decided on the strawberry.

Scooping a mouthing of yogurt into his mouth, he saw crowds surrounding a corner of the room. That must be it. He trotted to the corner and saw Touya's parents who were constantly in an aura of radiance. It constantly blinded his eyes. Akira, who noticed that Hikaru was just in the middle of the crowds, eating a yogurt nonetheless, called out for him. Hikaru froze for a moment, when the crowds turned their attention to him and murmurs were simply enveloping him.

"Ack!" He cried, escaping to Akira's side, who was grumbling about how late he was. Hikaru said nothing and greeted Touya's parents cheerfully. "Ah, good evening, uncle and aunt." Hikaru bowed lightly, with Akiko commenting on how polite the teen was. Hikaru murmured a 'thank you'.

"Hikaru, where's Uncle?" Akira questioned, referring to Sai. Hikaru smiled sheepishly and told him about Sai's tournament in America. Akira listened attentively and nodded in understanding while Hikaru stretched out his hands and threw the empty cup of yogurt away.

The presenter then announced, "The Japan-Korea Tournament is starting soon. Contestants of Japan and Korea, please take your seat." Akira, Hikaru and Waya, who has just arrived, strode into the player's area. Hikaru was sitting at the first board, with Akira at the second, and Waya, who reluctantly sat beside Akira, playing the third board. The Korean players just strolled to their seat calmly. Ko Yong-ha, who was rumored to conquer the world of Go in two years, as the first board, Im Iruf-han as the second board and Hong Su-Yeong who was playing as the third board.

In just a moment, the games started.

Yong-ha gave a confident smirk as he placed the first stone on the Go board. Noting down which position he had placed, Hikaru placed a black Go stone on the Go board. The game was progressing just fine, very fine indeed.

"Aren't you the son of the Go Saint?" Yong-ha questioned, scornfully as he placed a white stone on the board. Hikaru countered and placed a black Go stone on the board. Hikaru looked up, his sharp eyes glaring distastefully at the Korean player. Yong-ha just smiled, rather arrogantly.

"I presume that you are," the Korean player spoke, as he placed yet another stone. Hikaru paused for a moment and placed another stone on the Go board. His father always told him, for one to play go brilliantly, one must be calm.

"…Yes?" Hikaru questioned, after a long hesitation. His usual cheerfulness seemed to have drained away. Yong-ha, who was slightly distracted by the sudden reply, perked up.

"Let me tell you something," the Korean player spoke low and huskily, "your father would be nothing as I am the stronger one." The Korean player declared softly, to the son of the Go Saint. At that moment, Akira had already won the game against Iruf-han while Waya was having a tough battle. Akira heard the conversation and stifled a laugh.

Then, silenced followed on, with only the sound of 'pa-chi's in the arena. Hikaru placed the last stone he need to place and the game was over. Hikaru won by four moku. It was only then, Hikaru replied softly.

"Impossible. Because, even I do not know my father's true skills," The shock was huge to Yong-ha, who was perspiring. Globules of cold sweat rolled down his forehead.

"My father knew what move one is taking with just a glance, that's why…" Hikaru murmured, "even I strive to defeat him." Waya's match was over; he won barely by a moku.

After the announcement of the results and the prize money was given to the winning team, the crowds were dispersing. Unexpectedly, Sai was just standing by the edge of the player's area and was walking towards Hikaru. The presenter bowed and greeted and Sai just smiled in appreciation.

"I am sorry, Hikaru-sama," Sai said playfully, while Hikaru rolled his eyes, "this lowly one is late yet again." Sai smiled sheepishly, and noticed the Korean player beside Hikaru.

"Ah, you must be Yong-ha, right? I went to Korea few months ago and your teacher told me that you were doing great! That was such a nice game you have played," Sai complimented, with the teen muttering a thank you. Yong-ha excused himself and went out of the Go association.

That was the rumored Go saint. Pretty as pearl and deadly as a dragon.

"Now, Hikaru, where do you want to go?" Sai questioned, smiling from ear to ear. Hikaru paused for a moment, and replied.

"Home," Sai frowned, "I want to eat the meals you made," but smiled when he heard that. Pouncing onto Hikaru playfully, he said, "Yes, yes, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

Did you enjoy reading this prologue? I enjoyed writing it.  
This was a question raised by my friend when she asked that how old was Hikaru.Hikaru is 15 years old.Sai was 19 when Mitsuko was pregnant, so Sai is 34 years old.TYPOS and probably grammar (that I know of…) IS FIXED.If you spot any typos or grammar errors, please tell me in your reviews.I am bad at all these stuff. Q.Q

Please expect a release per week as my end of year streaming examinations is near…  
ONE WEEK AWAY. O.o; I haven't studied yet. .


	2. Chapter 2

"Sai, please tell me that you're turning insane," Seiji muttered into the phone, desperately. Seiji was wondering if Sai was still normal, or maybe he had experienced some unknown accident on his way back to Japan. Oh wait –Sai was always so crazy. No matter how much time he had spent, Sai still would not get the point. Seiji rolled his eyes and continued to listen to Sai's ranting while feeding his fishes in the aquarium.

"Don't worry, I am very sane! The sky is blue, with clouds in the sky, the toilet bowl is as sparkly as ever and the rice balls on the dining table looks so yummy! Oh wait –where's Hikaru?" Sai questioned, innocently, while Seiji almost fall down from his chair. Finally, o' heavens, finally Sai noticed that Hikaru was not at home. Sai trotted to the dining table and put a rice ball in his mouth. On the dining table was a note.

_Paapaa, _

_I am going to school today._

_Hikaru._

Sai stopped chewing on the rice ball. "Eh? School? I thought he has no school on Saturdays!" Sai cried, while Seiji just continued to surf the net with his shoulders supporting the cordless phone. Seiji stood up from and walked over to the hanger by the door. He took down his coat and wore it.

"There's a parent-teacher meeting, today, at Hikaru's school, classroom 4-8," Seiji murmured calmly and covered the earpiece of the phone almost instantly. Sai screamed ('EHHHHHHH!') and Seiji just smiled softly. Seiji was wise indeed, if he was not, his eardrums would have burst a moment ago. On the other line, Seiji could hear the crashing of the glass coffee table, the broken vase and some slamming of doors.

"I am going to rush there, when does it start?" Sai cried, while Seiji just chuckled. Seiji then informed Sai that the meeting will start at 11:35 am, and Sai had exactly seven more minutes to reach there. Even though the school was not very far, it was not very near either.

"It's your old school," Seiji replied and hanged up. Sai, with the phone still in his hands, stoned for a moment. Million of thoughts went through his mind.

"Oh dear, I must really get prepared," Sai murmured under his breath and wore with black leather coat, together with a white tee and a ripped-style jeans. He wore a sunglass and went out of the house with a loud slam of the door.

Seiji was waiting outside of Hikaru's classroom, together with Kyoko and a very-annoyed-Hikaru. Hikaru actually does not want to tell Sai about this whole matter. Sai had four games to play today and he came back home at 4 am yesterday. Sai should sleep, instead of attending this worthless matter. Besides, his first game starts at 1 pm, while the meeting ends at 2 pm. Kyoko just smirked evilly and murmured.

"Neh, Hkaru-chan... Are you afraid of Sai's reaction after seeing your report card?" Upon heard that comment, Hikaru shouted a loud 'NO!' and turned his head towards the other direction. Kyoko just thought that Hikaru was so cute when he was angry. His face was as red as a tomato. Seiji pushed his spectacles upwards and his gaze went to Kyoko, who was having fun poking Hikaru's cheeks and teasing him.

"Sai would be here in five seconds," Seiji spoke, glancing at his watch. Seiji was never wrong about Sai's time-concept. The more you rush Sai, the slower he would arrive. However, anything about Hikaru, he would just fly to the destination. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? It has only been five minutes…" Kyoko said, but was cut off by the all too familiar footsteps. Hikaru just leaned on the door, with his arms folded. His eyes narrowed when his father trotted right in front of him with an unusual bag of unrecognizable 'stuff'. When Hikaru looked closer, he noticed that it was a bouquet of daises, some hellos and some tea leaves. Sai just smiled and ruffled his son's head.

"Ah, Hikaru, we hadn't seen for a long time!" Sai spoke dramatically as if he had just seen a long lost friend after some decades. Seiji and Hikaru just rolled their eyes simultaneously. Kyoko just watched in joy, happy that there were theatrics playing. Hikaru glanced at his watch, after smack Sai on the head with a large mallet that appeared from nowhere magically.

"You shouldn't have come. What about your games? Is your headache okay yet?" Hikaru questioned, sighing when Sai looked up at Hikaru with big, watery puppy-dog eyes. Hikaru stoned for a moment, while Seiji pulled Sai away to a corner and Kyoko ushered Hikaru in the classroom before Hikaru could scream at Sai.

Sai just looked like a poor abandoned puppy when he leaned onto the railing, with the paper bag in his arms. Seiji pulled out the long cloth that was wrapping around on his neck and gave it to Sai. Sai gave a small sniffle, and thanked Seiji with tears in his eyes.

"You're the best, Seiji-chan!" Sai cried happily, ready to pounce onto the Seiji. Seiji pushed his spectacles upwards and eyed the man who was tying a big knot on the scarf. Seiji raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I am straight," Seiji mocked, while Sai smacked him on the shoulder playfully. Sai turned back and placed his arms on the railing. He then took a good look of his surroundings. How nostalgic, it was his old school after all. Sai than noticed the huge painting a floor down on the wall. Sai then gasped happily.

"Oh dear, it's still there!" Sai spoke, shaking Seiji by the collar excitedly. Seiji nodded.

"Of course it is. Not until next year on the fourth month, they would not re-construct the school. The school has financial problems, you know," Seiji murmured, matter of fact. Sai just stuck a tongue and gave Seiji the evil eye.

"You dolt, what a cold blanket!" Sai said firmly with a huff of annoyance. Seiji just smiled softly knowing that Sai does not mean it.

"However," Seiji continued after a long pause, "memories will still be memories. It won't be erased if it's still in your heart." Sai chuckled and nodded.

"Ah, how fun! Those exciting high-school days we had…" Sai murmured, trailing off while the Public Announcement rang. It was time for the teacher-parent meeting.

_Even though the weather is turning cold,_

_Spring will be here soon,_

_As long as we believe…_

**A/N: **I apologize for this chapter. It is later than usual. I could not write until Thursday, next week. I have to sit for my final examinations. I am sorry. Good luck for those people who are having end of year exams! I am going to sit for one! Have fun, people!

**Next Chapter, Parent-teacher meeting. **

Do you really trust Sai as a reliable parent?  
I do not really, since Hikaru is more sensible than Sai.

More chaos (due to Sai-silliness) ahead.

However, since Serious!Seiji is there and HappyGoLucky!Kyoko is also there…

I guess nothing serious would really happen right? ;

**Dear readers,**

**A question.**

**Would you like Sai, **the ultra-silly-yet-lovely-dolt,** to be your father? **


	3. Chapter 3

Sai was getting seriously nervous. Even though it was not the first time he appeared to the others as Hikaru's father, he was still nervous about every single little thing he could thing of. Kyoko had already braided his hair up and spoke some jokes to lighten the mood. However, Sai was still being tense. Seiji, who was cold as usual, just told him to 'chill'. God's know what the hell does he meant.

Sai just looked so awkward around the usual parents at the age of forties. He stood out like a sore thumb among the rest. Some of those housewives would took a little peek at Sai, who was blushing cutely, and giggled among themselves happily. Sai, however, just continued to stone.

Sai perked up at the loud 'ow!' a teen gave when his mother pulled his ears. Sai glanced at the child pitifully and thought about his own little Hikaru. No, wait –Hikaru should get high marks, Sai thought as he twiddled with his fingers, considering the fact that Sai had spent weeks revising with Hikaru and coaching Hikaru a-tiny-weenie-bit too enthusiastically. That simple matter caused Hikaru to be in coma a day because of the lack of sleep.

The teen's mother continued to yank his ears and screamed at his son, who was yelping because of the pain. Sai smiled, staring into space. It reminded him of the fond times Hikaru used to pulled his ears and yelled into it when he went home, drunk, almost once per week. That was those happy days.

"Excuse me, parents of Fujiwara no Hikaru, please report in room C142 right this instant," The Public announcement hailed and most of the teachers froze for a moment. A cold ran down the teachers' spine.

Sai stood up from his chair, grabbed the paper bag and scampered into the room. Some of those elderly chuckled at the young man's nervousness and commented on how they used to be when they were younger. Sai took and deep breathe and went into the room.

"Impossible!" One teacher exclaimed, dropping the cup of tea that he was holding. The cheerful mood of the teachers who were in meeting tensed up suddenly. Murmurs could be heard from the teachers. Some face turned blue, while the others just panicked.

"Have you heard what I just heard? That surname, Fujiwarano?" Another elder teacher spluttered, while the other teachers affirmed gravely. Another middle-aged woman, the Head of the English department, pushed up his spectacles and stared at her colleagues solemnly.

"Maybe it was just a mistake. There are a lot of people with the same surname in Japan. It may not be _him_," she spoke. Even though she was reassuring her colleagues, she too felt fearful. It simply cannot be, the guy whom they kicked out more than a decades ago. The guy who was infamous for his acts. Grand, dangerous yet pretty. Dark, mysterious and wonderful that simply arouses people curiosity.

His every action caused people to fear him. His intelligence was terrible. Together with his friends, he seemed to create a new era for the school. No longer were there rules and regulations, no longer were there discipline. However, the reputation of the school had not dropped all thanks to him.

Infamous, beautiful_ him._

In the crowds of the teacher, sat Yukishiro Ayako. She had taught in the school for as long as she could remember. She knew of _him_, whom the teachers and principal known him as a genius. Ayako shook her head miserably. No one would understand, how much efforts he had placed in to change the school. Ho one would understand how much thoughts he had spent to change the school. No one would know him, the real him, expect his best friends.

No one would understand just how much he loves the school and how his smile brightens up people's life. Was it because that they hadn't seen his smile, or was it because of that they were scared of his mask? His calm façade that seemed to melt people's heart?

Neither. They were jealous, of his beauty, of his intelligence. They were scared of the him, who was made up by others, one they thought that was flawless. However, they was wrong. Utterly wrong.

Kindness was his Achilles Heel.

Too kind, too soft.

Because of a child who went to hospital, as he couldn't get into the top three, Sai just simply shut down. He passed up a blank paper in his examinations. That time, Ogata got a first, and the child had a second. Sai was simply marked absent.

Sai thought that no one would notice, if he put on his cool, rebellious mask. However, Ayako, an old woman, saw it. The smile he had when he knew that the child got better.

A pretty smile that was shining with radiance. That was the guy Fujiwara no Sai was.

"Ms Kamiya, you are the teacher that was meeting him, right?" the head of the English department questioned, and Kamiya nodded. "How was his son in school?" More murmurs came.

"He excels in every subjects, be it academically or physically. Well, the only exception is History." Kamiya spoke, firmly. Ayako almost chuckled aloud. That was the very same subject Sai was weak in, but Sai gradually improved it in a matter of weeks.

"Please go and meet him, Ms Kamiya. If that gentleman was not _him_, please tell us about it after the meeting." The middle-aged woman instructed. Kamiya nodded and head out of the meeting room.

Hikaru was worried about his father. Sai would certainly miss two matches today. Hikaru thought as he folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. That was only part of the reason. The other reason was just what Kyoko had mentioned. He was scared to know how his father would react when he knew that Hikaru had simply passed his History with only sixty percent. Even though his other subjects, which passed with flying colors, could pulled his average marks, he still felt scared.

When father is angry, he is sure to be scary.

Hikaru had not seen his father being furious before, expect sometimes when Sai grounded him in his bedroom for a week.

His father was kind and forgiving, yet ruthless.

Hikaru froze when the click of the door opening was heard. Here comes his terror, his father's reaction…

**A/N: **Ah, cliffy.

Tomorrow is my English paper, so I finish this, don't want to delay it since this chapter was halfway through a few days before.

Cheerios!

Uenki.

It must have take a lot of effort to send me a review, thank you very much! I am one huge reviewer too.

Note: Tears of the Wind 

This story is on Hiatus. Well, maybe after I have finished this sequel, which is not going to be LONG, maybe 10-20 chapters or so, I will rewrite the whole Tears of the Wind with the Dark!Sai plot.

I used to love Rurouni Kenshin so much, but now I guess I like HnG more. I am so biased. O.o


End file.
